2012-07-25 For the Record
The Hall of Justice. Lois manages to press pass her way to the gates, and escourted by a pair of MPs to the observation deck to meet up with Lt. Mitchell and the boy in blue. She tries to walk slowly, to see waht she can of the hall, without making it horribly obvious. After all, she knows the rub on military classified stuff. Once on the observation deck, Lois can't stop that faint fluttering of her heartbeat at seeing Superman. Happens every single time. The reporter smiles, then draws herself more professional, and waits to be acknowledged. Military types like that. Speaking of military types, Superman is seated at a discussion with a pair of officers. When he notices Lois he murmurs something to them and they nod quickly before gathering their things. The men shake hands and Superman strides over to Lois and smiles. "Long time no see. How are you?" Left alone, Lois can't help but half swoon at the smile, her own growing warm and happy as Superman strides over. "You've been busy," she comments to him, shoulders relaxing. "Did you... get my message from your cousin," she asks him, bringing up a hand to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. Superman smiles and shakes his head, "I probably did. What message are you referring to?" He takes a quarter turn and takes a look out the window, which shows a large field, the Delaware Bay, and the Metropolis skyline in the background. "You came a long way out here. Braving traffic and everything." "For you to get well soon," Lois replies, voice growing soft as she watches Superman turn away from her. "She mentioned that you were a little banged up after the thing at S.T.A.R. Labs," she adds, as her gaze too shifts to the skyline and the bay just outside the bay windows. "Traffic wasn't /that/ bad," she says with a faint blush. "Oh," Superman smiles and nods, "Of course." His eyes grow a bit weary at the reminder of that day. "In truth, those attacks have really sort of spawned this facility. America has gotten serious about putting these types of people away where they can't harm its citizens. It's our job to make sure that something like that will not happen again." Lois' brows draw up at that weariness, and she bites the inside of her lower lip. She takes that half step toward him, and reaches out to put the palm of her hand on his arm above the elbow. "We're all grateful that you do," she says, inflection leaning on the word we subconsciously, giving it that hint of /I'm/. Superman's exhales in a bit of a chuckle, "Well, hopefully as we get more and more heroes to join, the burden on each of us will lesson." Pause. "How are things with you at the Daily Planet?" The chuckle has Lois smiling again. That sound is so light and airy, it's like a sip of bubbly champaigne. Lois can only nod during that pause, and reluctantly pull her hand away. "Oh? The Planet. It's alright. Same old, same old, you know. THings have gotten a little quiet, I suppose, which is good, I guess. Sort of? I feel like I haven't written anything of substanance in a while," she admits, eyes going back out the window. "Things are quiet with all that's going on in the world?" Superman grins and shakes his head, "I'm not sure I'll ever understand the media." Lois chuckles. "oh, no. Things aren't quiet like that there's nothing going on, it's just quiet that the sorts of things I normally write about are.. well, getting harder to focus on with all the other things going on." She glances over at Superman again, grinning. "And you? How are you with all of...well.. this? You've never really worked on a team before, that I know of, because taking care of your cousin really count. She's a nice girl, by the way. Came by the Planet a week ago or so, asked to give an interview. She... didn't do that bad." Superman nods to her, "It's been good. I was a bit nervous at first, but I feel that we have a good group working with us. I think we're going to do a good job." Superman wrinkles his nose a bit at the interview with Kara, "Well, she didn't let me know first. I'd have liked it. But I never did see it hit the papers. Is it stuck in editing?" Lois sighs to that, eyes going back to the skyline again. "Everything's stuck in editting," she laments, meaning that Lois has hit a hard place in her writing. Loads of interviews all stacked up, each one glimmering with the bright hint of Pultzer that's making the writer fuss and stress and pine over every detail, so that she ends up rewriting things four, five, six, seven times before she starts a new file and retypes it from scratch. Superman smiles and nods, "I can understand how that might be frustrating." He clasps his hands behind his back and rocks on his feet a bit, not knowing what to say regarding a topic change. "Been hot lately." Lois is nodding at the frustration, only to look over at Superman at the really obvious and LAME topic change. A light frown pulls at the corners of her lips, noticing how he rocks slightly, the way his hands clasp behind his back. She half steps forward, leaning forward and sidewise to peer up into his face, while her right hand goes to his elbow again. "Everything alright, Superman," she asks. Sure, he makes her weak in the knees. Sure, he pissed her off once. But deep down, she's still completely infatuated with the guy, and wishes he'd just open up and TALK. "Yeah," Superman says as he smiles and nods. "I just...didn't really know what you wanted to talk about. My entire life has been wrapped up here and we sort of went over that, so I..." He chuckles. "I guess I'm kind of boring." Lois chuckles too, eyes warm. "I don't think you're boring, and I don't care what we talk about. We haven't ever really just... talked. I know there are things here you can't tell me. Believe me. My father's military. I GET it." She pauses, glances out the window, then looks back to Superman. "Would you feel more comfortable if I turned this into a Q&A interview session," she asks brows pulling up faintly. "I don't feel uncomfortable," Superman says, looking at her oddly. "I just don't know what you'd like to talk about. If you've got some questions for me, feel free." Lois pulls her hand away, her smile shifting to that professional sort of flat note. It doesn't last long under his gaze, heart fluttering a faint blush to her cheeks. "Well, I came by hoping to find you, make sure you were okay.... which you are, obviously. It's just... that Metropolis has missed you, since you've been so busy," she says skirting right around things. Superman shakes his head, "I've done the same routines I've always done as far as watching over the city. And Supergirl has been additional help, so I don't feel things have been lacking. On the contrary, I've been wroking more hours." "Fine. I've missed you," Lois finally just puts it out there, frustrated and annoyed again. Stupis stoires aren't sitting straight in her head long enough to get written down. She turns to look out the window again, folding her arms over her chest. She can still see his reflection in the glass. It's like looking at him, without looking at him. Somehow, it makes him easier to handle, more human, as it were. Because she knows. "The globe just... isn't the same without seeing you floating up there. Even if nothing's said, just seeing you there, before you rush off to do whatever it is you do... helps." A smile grows across Superman's face as he nods, "I miss the city too, Lois. But at the same time, America needs me right now. I knew when President Abbott contacted me that this would be a side effect. It's for the greater good." Lois nods to that, peering at his reflection in the glass. "Yeah. I know," she says softly, forcing her eyes to look past him, out to the bay. It lasts for a few moments before her eyes refocus on that reflection again. "Jonn's a martian. Ain't that trip," she quips finally, folded arms seeming more like she's hugging herself as she quarter turns to glance at the wall near Superman's right shoulder. She's trying to find the tough exterior he's so GOOD at destroying. Superman nods, "He is. From what I understand, scientists do not currently believe there has been life on Mars. Goes to show that scientists aren't always right. He's a good person, though. I'm excited to be working with him." Lois nods, turning back to the city. "They're right, you know. There isn't life there. Jonn told me. There was life on Mars, but the martians destroyed it themselves. I'm not clear on the details but... he's the last one." She glances over her shoulder again. "He was up front about it, at least. Doesn't want to see Earth fall to the same sort of fate. He is.. yes, a very good person." Has someone had an interview she didn't publish? It's because the story isn't finished yet! Inwardly, Lois smacks at that need to have the Right Story, the Right Way, at the Right Time. Superman raises his eyebrow, "Up front...at least?" Pause. "Have you something more to say?" Lois sighs and looks away fully now. "Not unless you do, Superman. Not unless you do," she says, voice resigned with a sigh. Superman blinks and shakes his head, "I...I don't know what you're talking about, Lois. I'm not sure how a topic change about weather turned into dramatics." Lois takes a breath, then puts on a smile. "You're right, Superman. I'm sorry. Maybe I'm just over stressed at the lack of any noteworthy stories coming out of myself, and I'm taking it out on everyone else, just like everyone says I do," she retorts too brightly, turning to face him with a flick of her hair. Her demeanor is at once reporter, strong, confident; that mask of strength she wears for the world. "In any case, since I'm here, and since I'm sure the JLA's is going to want some press sooner or later, why don't you give me the formal tour?" Because work is always a safe topic. Superman looks a bit exasperated and shakes his head. He knows women are a weird sort, but he doesn't even begin to understand them sometimes. "Well certainly," he says as the topic changes. "As you can see this is the Observation Room. It's used for solitary time, small meetings and get togethers. The like." Inwardly, Lois screams, stomps her feet, imagines grabbing Superman by the neck and shaking vigorously until the boy GETS it that she's totally INTO him! Outwardly, Lois smiles smoothly, and nods. "I couldn't help but notice the MPs. How much military backing does the JLA have? I mean, this is a pretty fancy facility, and I can't imagine the superhero business pays all that well," she quips, so comfortably hiding behind her press badge. "Actually, the Justice League is given a salary for the work they do. The military is for us to guide in the event of an attack, or whenever we see fit. Our liaison officers, General Ross, is working in close conjunction with us to assure they're being used to the best of their potential. We've very blessed to have them," Superman responds, leading her down the stairs. Lois follows along, pulling out her notepad to jot down names and things so she doesn't forget. She flicks on the digital recorder too. Might as well get something out of this she can use for work so Perry'll pay for the gas in her car. "Taxpayer dollars," she asks, not yet ready for the harder questions. "Well, yes, all Federal money comes from taxpayer dollars and international tarriffs. Our budget comes through the Department of Defense, and I think after 4 cities were targeted in recent attacks, it is a wise expenditure," Superman leads Lois to the bottom of the steps, "Over here is the galley, where we and the support staff take their meals. The troops eat in their barracks." Whatever military desk officier thought it was a good idea to let Lois Lane in a military instillation without a list of forbidden topics needs to have his head CAT scanned or something. She's gearing up. Superman can tell, given how many interviews he's given to her and witnessed her give. "There's potential for the JLA to spark a super-powered arms race. Got any official comment," she asks neutrally terse. "No. We don't think that's going to be an issue, especially given the international and interstellar make up of our group." Superman shrugs. "People will respond how they will. We'll defend America. Its' what we're here to do." "So aside from the Russian, the Martian..." Lois trails off a bit, then nods as if that list is actually complete, "Whom else do you have on this boat ride? I'm certain I'm going to get the official military liason treatment soon enough..." Because that ALWAYS makes Lois happy. NOT. "Well, we're looking at a Themysciran as well, but that hasn't been decided yet," Superman says. "Again, I kind of think you're drumming up things that won't end up being issues. But it's a fair question." Lois stops at that, turning to look Superman square in the face. Violet eyes seeking blue. "You're going to honestly tell me that America, that the world, has absolutely nothing to fear from a government control pack of superpowered aliens, mutants, and others, who's poster boy is less than the squeaky-clean boy in blue I thought I knew three months ago, and expect me not to get ruffled about it, and not to want to poke my nose in? Clearly you don't read enough of my writing, Superman. I'm watching all of you, you especially. You don't think their issues, fine. But the way that's said just rubs me all kinds of wrong. There are too many what-if's and I'm getting bubkiss. Something's rotten around here, Superman. Maybe it's all in my head, but that's the impression I get, and if I'm getting it, you better believe a whole host of others are too. Now, I've been good, I've been quiet. I'm not sure I can do that for much longer." "You've been okayed to be at this classified facility because you're a friend of mine. Now, if you think I'm rotten...if you think that I would allow something like this to be sullied beneath our feet or behind closed doors,...well" Superman shakes his head. "Well, then it's clear where we are. You want to tell the world about my heritage, be my guest." Lois folds her arms over her chest. "I think you're a goddamn liar, Superman. Friends don't lie to each other." She laughs finally, unfolding her arms and bringing a hand to her head. "God. Friends. You know I've waited MONTHS to hear you call me a friend? To hear you say even ONE nice thing to me, to my face. No, who do I hear that you think I'm worth anything from? Freakin' Captain America." She advances on Superman, notepad and pen in hand. "Look. I'm still sore about how you handled that night, and your apology was lame. Call me a stupid Earth-girl or whatever, but dammit friends at least fess up when there's something going on, even if all the details aren't there. I could have taken a 'tell you later, Lois' or a 'give me a few days, Lois' or hell even a 'wait for the exclusive, Miss Lane'. But this... God, half the time I don't know if I want to slap you or kiss you!" Lois Lane, ladies and gentlemen, not making sense. "I'm sorry, Lois, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Superman looks down regretfully at her. "I don't owe you my secrets." Lois frowns darkly, clicking off her pen. "Never said I wanted them, Superman. Just said that lying about even having them doesn't win you any points," Lois retorts as she turns on her heel. "Call me when you're ready for a real interview, or scoop me off a roof top or something. Hell, maybe I'll find a crashing airplane to be on so we can start this whole mess all over again," she's rambling as she starts walking away. "Hi. I'm Lois Lane. Hi, yourself. What's your name? Umm... Oh, I know. I'll call you Superman. Sure. Sounds great. How about some coffee? You drink coffee? Well, sure. Live off the stuff..." Who's she mimicking when in that little tirade there? The regret in his eyes was a knife to the heart, and turning away, putting up the tough facade, was the only means of defense the reporter has against it, trying desperately not to break down in front of the Superman. Though saddened, Superman decides to let her go. He doesn't try to stop her and merely exhales as the young woman moves towards the exit. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs